Proposal
by aselole joss
Summary: Lima tahun telah berlalu sejak Yoongi dan Hoseok pertama kali menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Namun Hoseok belum juga menunjukkan tanda untuk naik ke jenjang selanjutnya dalam hubungan. Yoongi yang sejujurnya sangat berharap terpaksa mengambil keputusan terbesar dalam hidupnya. [BxB/Yaoi] [SoBi/SOPE/HopeGa/YoonSeok]


by : aselole joss

I don't own YoonSeok and BTS, I only own the story

Enjoy!

Sudah genap lima tahun Yoongi dan Hoseok menjalin hubungan sebagai kekasih dan sudah satu tahun pula mereka resmi tinggal bersama. Lima tahun adalah jangka waktu yang cukup panjang, bukan?. Dalam rentang waktu lima tahun itu, ada banyak sekali hal yang dapat dicapai oleh seseorang. Menyelesaikan studi di universitas, misalnya. Atau belajar _skill_ - _skill_ baru hingga menjadi seorang _expert_ dengan banyak kemampuan—yang sering sekali dilakukan Hoseok hingga membuat Yoongi agak kesal terkadang. Hey, pandai bernyanyi, menari, _rap_ , dan membuat lagu itu tidak adil, tahu?. Hoseok bahkan kini sedang belajar _photo editing_ —yang untungnya masih jelek saja karena ia selalu mengedit muka konyolnya sendiri. Yah, apapun itu, bisa dibilang sama halnya dengan hubungan Yoongi dan Hoseok. Bukankah sudah sepantasnya mereka mencapai suatu hal yang lebih tinggi di tahun kelima mereka berpacaran?. Kau tahu, hal-hal seperti—

—menikah?

Oh, Yoongi terlalu malu untuk mengakuinya. Ia jelas tidak akan mengatakan keinginan terdalamnya ini secara terang-terangan. Terlalu klise dan tidak sesuai imej, katanya. Jujur saja, Yoongi memang bukan tipe orang yang terlalu ambil pusing soal status. Apa gunanya memiliki status apabila hubungannya tidak harmonis?. Menurutnya, menjaga perasaan dan hubungan satu sama lain jauh lebih penting daripada memiliki status heboh macam 'pacar' atau 'istri'. Dalam pikiran Yoongi, status hanyalah omong kosong yang digunakan sebagai kebanggaan semata. Tetapi semua berbeda semenjak ia berhubungan dengan Hoseok. Lelaki cerah bak matahari itu selalu berhasil membuat Yoongi keluar dari cangkangnya. Yoongi bukan lagi lelaki yang selalu negatif soal hidup, bukan lagi lelaki yang suram dan lebih suka menyendiri, menumpuk masalahnya dalam diam. Ia tetaplah dirinya—yang suka menyendiri dan pahit—tetapi ia berubah. Ia berubah menjadi bahagia. Dan lebih anehnya lagi, Yoongi memiliki pandangan berbeda terhadap hubungannya dengan Hoseok.

Ia berubah menjadi sangat menyukai statusnya sebagai kekasih Hoseok. Pada saat-saat tertentu, sekedar celetukan macam 'Oh itu Min Yoongi, kekasih Jung Hoseok' pun bisa membuatnya bangga setengah mati. Astaga, Yoongi merasa seperti gadis labil tiga belas tahun yang baru pertama kali merasakan jatuh cinta!. Tapi ya, kalau dipikir-pikir memang Hoseok cinta kedua Yoongi, sih—karena yang pertama adalah pianonya. Selama 20 tahun lebih ia hidup dan menjalin hubungan dengan berbagai orang, hanya Hoseok yang benar-benar membuatnya jatuh hati. Jadi tidak aneh sebenarnya apabila Yoongi merasa menginginkan sesuatu—status—yang lebih lagi.

Pokok permasalahan dari hidup Yoongi saat ini bukanlah menghilangnya sifat skeptis Yoongi terhadap hubungan, bukan. Itu justru hal bagus, terima kasih Jung Hoseok. Masalah utamanya adalah : Hoseok belum juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan melamarnya. Kau sudah lihat sendiri seberapa kuat keinginan Yoongi naik pangkat menjadi 'suami' Hoseok. Tetapi, yah, apa daya apabila Hoseoknya sendiri tidak menginginkan hal tersebut?. Hoseok yang cerah, memancarkan aura positif, dan ceria itu tentu saja tipe orang yang menginginkan pernikahan. Ia sendiri sudah beberapa kali membicarakan soal ingin memiliki anak dan bahkan membuat cetak biru calon rumahnya kelak—dibandingkan cetak biru, gambar itu lebih tepat disebut coretan bocah balita sebenarnya. Tapi aneh, bukan, apabila Hoseok menginginkan pernikahan tetapi tidak melakukannya dengan Yoongi?. Hal itu membuat kebiasaan buruk Yoongi keluar— _overthinking_. Ia tahu, konyol rasanya memikirkan hal bodoh tersebut sampai membuatnya stres, tetapi ini penting. Setidaknya bagi dirinya sendiri.

Terima kasih kepada kebiasaan _overthinking_ itu dan kepada berminggu-minggu tidur dengan gelisah, sampailah Yoongi pada keputusan ini : Apabila Hoseok tidak melamarku maka aku akan melamarnya duluan. Ya, ini hal yang memalukan. Dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, Yoongi lebih menginginkan Hoseok untuk melamarnya dibanding ia yang melamar Hoseok. Tapi apa mau dikata? Yoongi benar-benar berniat untuk menikahi kekasihnya dan ia akan mengalahkan egonya untuk mencapai hal tersebut. Toh, Yoongi juga laki-laki. Ia memulai persiapan lamarannya dengan membeli cincin. Ia hanya membeli satu cincin karena ia sendiri tidak yakin apabila ia ingin mengenakan benda tersebut. Lagipula kemungkinan besar cincin itu akan hilang dalam kurun waktu 24 jam apabila ia pakai. Kemudian ia mengatur waktu kapan dan dimana ia akan melamar Hoseok. Yoongi memutuskan untuk melamarnya pada hari jadi mereka yang ke-6. Kebetulan Hoseok sudah mereservasi tempat di restoran favorit mereka pada hari tersebut untuk merayakannya. Dengan begitu, persiapannya kini sudah selesai dan sekarang hal yang harus dilakukan hanya satu. Lamar Hoseok.

Dentingan merdu piano beradu dengan nyanyian lembut dari penyanyi berparas teduh itu. Menciptakan sebuah simfoni unik yang membawa suasana menyenangkan. Yoongi—yang saat ini gugup setengah mati—duduk berhadapan dengan Hoseok. Kedua tangannya digenggam erat oleh kekasihnya tersebut, membuatnya menahan napas. Cemas apabila Hoseok merasakan tangannya yang berkeringat hebat.

" _Happy 6th anniversary_ , _babe_ ", Hoseok berkata lembut dengan Inggrisnya yang patah-patah, "tetaplah bersamaku, oke? Aku mencintaimu. Sangat", lanjutnya sambil mencium kedua tangan Yoongi.

"Hmm, _happy anniversary_ juga, Hobi. Aku tak menyangka aku bisa bertahan dengan keberisikanmu selama enam tahun. Ini sebuah pencapaian bagiku"

"Ah Yoongs! Kau menghancurkan _mood_ -nya!"

Protes ribut Hoseok membuat jantungnya berdesir lebih pelan. Hoseok memang benar-benar membuatnya gila. Bagaimana bisa ia merasa gugup dan tenang karena orang yang sama?. Ia terkekeh, kemudian mengangkat tubuhnya dan mencium pipi Hoseok lembut.

"Iya, aku juga mencintaimu, Hobi. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana selama kau disini", Yoongi tersenyum malu, kemudian merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil kotak beludru yang sudah ia persiapkan sejak pagi.

Inilah saatnya!.

Ia akan melamar Hoseok!.

"Hobi"

"Hmm?", Hoseok meneduhkan tatapannya, membuat Yoongi sempat salah tingkah melihat banyaknya kasih sayang yang terpancar dari matanya, "Kenapa, sayang?"

Yoongi menarik napas dalam, tenanglah Yoongi! Hoseok masih bersamanya disini, karena itu semua akan baik-baik saja. Ya, semua akan baik-baik saja. Dengan senyum mantap, Yoongi meraih tangan Hoseok dan menyelipkan kotak kecil beludru itu ke dalam genggaman Hoseok.

"Yoongi ap—"

"Menikah denganku"

Yoongi tidak bertanya, Yoongi _meminta_. Dan Yoongi tidak menerima penolakan. Jadi pilihannya hanya 'ya' atau 'oke'. Tidak ada yang lain.

"Yoongi aku—"

"Aku tidak terima penolakan"

Lima detik—yang entah mengapa terasa seperti lima jam bagi Yoongi—berlalu tanpa ada satu pun di antara mereka yang membuka mulut. Semua terasa begitu canggung, begitu tidak nyaman. Rasanya seperti Yoongi baru saja meminta Hoseok menjadi pacarnya dan astaga, wajah bingung—serta ragu—Hoseok sama sekali tidak membantu dirinya untuk merasa lebih baik tentang situasi ini. Lelaki bermata kecil itu baru saja mau membuka mulutnya ketika ia melihat Hoseok menggeleng pelan. Matanya seakan mengatakan bahwa ia menyesal dan ingin meminta maaf.

Rasa sakit yang menelusup di rongga dada Yoongi membuatnya refleks membuang pandangannya ke arah lain. Ia malu, tentu saja. Tetapi rasa hancur karena Hoseok menolak untuk menikahinya lebih besar. Rasanya ia ingin menangis saja di tempat. Kenapa menjadi seperti ini? Seharusnya ia tidak melamar Hoseok di hari jadi mereka. Seharusnya ia tidak menghancurkan hari yang bahagia ini.

Seharusnya ia tidak berpikir bahwa Hoseok mau menikahi dirinya.

"Aku—aku sudah menunggu lima tahun untuk kau melamarku tetapi kau tidak pernah lakukan", ia menahan agar suaranya stabil dan tidak pecah menjadi tangis, "dan sekarang aku melawan egoku untuk melamarmu", suara Yoongi mulai bergetar, "apa kau sebegitu tidak inginnya menikah denganku?"

"Yoongi"

"Sudahlah, aku lelah kurasa aku ingin pulang", Yoongi mendengus, berusaha menutupi isakannya yang hampir keluar. Ia tak peduli lagi apabila ia memperlihatkan sisi egoisnya yang jarang ia keluarkan. Ia tak peduli lagi apabila Hoseok kini membencinya. Toh sekarang mereka pun kemungkinan besar putus, kan?. Sudahlah, ia hanya ingin pulang, mengurung diri di kamar, dan menangis. Tipikal Yoongi yang dulu.

"Yoongi"

"Aku mau naik taksi sa—"

"Yoongi duduk dan dengarkan aku dulu!"

Yoongi yang sudah setengah berdiri langsung terduduk. Mata kecilnya membulat, kaget karena bentakan kekasihnya sendiri. Hoseok adalah orang yang ceria, berisik, dan selalu lembut. Selama lima tahun mereka berpacaran, Hoseok tidak pernah membentaknya. Marah kepadanya saja dapat dihitung dengan jari. Sekarang setelah Hoseok menolak lamarannya, ia juga memarahinya? Oh, astaga betapa sial Yoongi hari ini. Ia tidak dapat lagi menahan air mata yang sudah membendung di pelupuk matanya. Melihat Yoongi yang menangis seperti itu membuat mata Hoseok yang awalnya dipenuhi kekesalan menjadi lembut kembali. Kekasihnya ini selalu terlihat kecil dan butuh dilindungi ketika ia menangis sehingga Hoseok tidak bisa diam saja. Secara reflek, ia langsung membenamkan tubuh kecil Yoongi dalam pelukannya, membiarkannya menangis hingga ia puas tanpa memedulikan kakinya yang pegal terus berlutut di samping kursi Yoongi.

Usapan lembut Hoseok di punggungnya membuat Yoongi rileks. Ia tidak lagi menangis, hanya sesenggukan kecil. Untunglah meja mereka berada di balkon yang—lebih beruntungnya lagi—sangat sepi dan terpojok sehingga tidak ada saksi mata kejadian ia menangis di pundak Hoseok seperti anak kecil. Merasakan kekasihnya yang sudah lebih tenang, Hoseok mengecup puncak kepala Yoongi dan mengelusnya penuh sayang. Masih dengan satu tangan mengelus kepala kekasihnya, ia meraih gelas _wine_ Yoongi dan menyodorkannya pada sang kekasih. Yang disodorkan hanya merengut, memandang Hoseok dengan tatapan bingung sekaligus kesal karena apa maksudnya orang habis menangis diberikan _wine_?.

"Apa maksudmu, sih?", Yoongi yang masih tidak mengerti pun bertanya galak.

"Coba habiskan dulu, deh, tapi hati-hati", Hoseok tersenyum jenaka. Membuat Yoongi rasanya ingin memukulnya habis-habisan.

Tak ingin berdebat lebih lanjut, Yoongi menenggak habis _wine_ yang diberikan Hoseok. Mulutnya sudah lelah menangis daritadi, rasanya ia tidak memiliki tenaga lagi untuk membalas ocehan Hoseok. Lagipula ia juga cukup haus setelah menguras air matanya tadi. Tepat ketika ia hampir menelan tetes terakhir dari gelas tersebut, ia merasakan sesuatu yang kecil dan padat menyentuh bibirnya.

Oh

Astaga

Tunggu

Itu—

Cincin?

"Aku pun ingin melamarmu hari ini, Yoongs. Karena itu aku tadi agak kaget ketika kau melamarku duluan. _Damn_ , padahal aku ingin kita menikah karena aku yang lamar!"

Yoongi menatap Hoseok, lalu cincinnya, lalu Hoseok lagi, lalu cincinnya, begitu terus hingga Hoseok menangkup kedua pipinya sambil terkekeh geli.

"Hey, _marry me_?", Hoseok bertanya—

—dan Yoongi tidak perlu memberikan jawaban.

 **—END—**

* * *

Author's Note :

Haloo! Ini FF pertamaku hahaha maaf ya kalau agak ga jelas tapi MAN I REALLY NEED A PROPOSING!YOONSEOK FIC HHH jadi deh aku bikin sendiri HAHAHA /gajelas. Sesuka-sukanya aku sama bottom!Yoongi, aku tetep gabisa berpaling dari fakta bahwa Yoonseok is a RLY versatile couple huhuhu :")) makanya aku gak bikin role bot/top terlalu jelas disini dan ngide biar Yoongs yg inisiatif lamar Hobi! (walaupun tetep aja jatohnya top!Hobi sih h3h3).

dan ini fic juga terinspirasi setelah liat foto fidget spinnerdi dalem kotak cincin HAHAHA. Coba deh browsing images pake keyword " _fidget spinner proposal_ " pasti langsung keluar gambarnya wkwkw :"))) langsung kebayang muka Hobi pas mainin fidget spinner hadeeeh kayaknya seneng banget dah tu manusia sebiji :))

Yowes, thanks for reading yall! Love you~ nantikan FFku selanjutnya yaa (kalo niat nulis)/plak

-Aselole

* * *

 **Epilogue**

"Hobi, ini cincin macam apa, sih? Jelek sekali, tahu, tidak ada romantis-romantisnya!"

Hoseok tergelak melihat Yoongi yang merengut kesal sambil mengacungkan cincin plastik di jari manisnya. Ya, kalian tidak salah dengar. Hoseok memang membelikan Yoongi cincin plastik mainan dengan ornamen kepala Kumamon yang sejujurnya terlihat lebih cocok di jari anak SD daripada di jari Min Yoongi. Tapi, hey, hal-hal romantis seperti bunga mawar dan cincin perak tidaklah cocok dengan pasangan Yoongi-Hoseok. Ketimbang romantis mereka lebih cocok disebut konyol sehingga Hoseok pun memiliki ide cemerlang—atau bodoh?—dan membelikan kekasihnya cincin plastik itu. Lagipula Hoseok juga yakin lelaki satu itu akan menghilangkan cincinnya dalam hitungan jam. Yoongi terlihat tidak senang, sih, tapi setidaknya ini akan menjadi lamaran yang tak terlupakan, kan?.

"Kau tega mengatakan Kumamon kesayanganmu itu jelek? Astaga aku tak menyangka Yoongi sejahat itu", Hoseok mencengkram dadanya erat, pura-pura tersakiti.

"Hey, bukan Kumamon yang jelek tapi pilihan cincinmu!", Yoongi menjitak kepala kekasihnya sebal. Sudah tahu sedang melamar, kenapa malah memberikannya cincin plastik sih? Tidak romantis sama sekali.

Dijitak seperti itu, kini giliran Hoseok yang merengut. Sambil meratapi kepalanya yang nyeri, ia membuka kotak beludru pemberian Yoongi. Matanya terbelalak melihat apa yang ada di dalamnya.

"Min Yoongi jelaskan benda ini?!", Hoseok berteriak histeris. Menghasilkan satu lagi jitakan di kepalanya.

"Jangan berisik, bodoh! Kau memalukan", Yoongi berdesis, "Dan ngomong-ngomong, tentu saja itu benda kesukaanmu", ia tersenyum miring. Hoseok jadi ingin meringis melihatnya.

"Oke aku tahu aku suka dan tidak bisa hidup tanpa _fidget spinner_ tapi bukan berarti aku mau memakai cincin seperti ini, hey!"

Hoseok mengenakan cincin dengan ornamen _fidget spinner_ tersebut dengan muka kesal. Sekali-kali menekan dan memutar _spinner-_ nya—yang entah kenapa harus dihiasi dengan berlian-berlian palsu norak. Ia mengusap wajahnya frustrasi, menghasilkan tawa kencang nan puas dari Yoongi.

"Kau menyebut cincinku jelek padahal cincinmu juga sama jeleknya, astaga", Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya heran, "kau dapat darimana pula benda ini? Siapa pula yang menjual benda tidak jelas seperti ini?"

"Oh, ayolah aku tahu kau juga suka mencari hal-hal aneh di eBay!"

"Yah, tidak salah, sih", ia terkekeh pelan lalu bergerak mengecup sudut bibir Yoongi, "mau pulang dan merayakan?", lanjutnya nakal.

"Kau menjijikkan"


End file.
